Rising With The Tide
by Hope of Death
Summary: After Annabeth Betrays Percy for his brother Will Percy is whisked away to Chaos makes New Friends and allies knowing his Past is not in his future but is it?With his new powers will he fufill what he is meant to be?TG/PJ Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Rising With The Tide by Hope of Death

Hey Readers,this is my first shot a Percy Jackson Fic:D I read a lot so I think I can do okay,I Love criticism but not flaming I take suggestions and sometimes a poll read and Review!

After Annabeth Betrays Percy for his brother Will Percy is whisked away to Chaos makes New Friends and allies knowing his Past is not in his future but is it?

_Chapter One_

Percy POV(Flashback)

Today was the day I returned from the Sword Training Camp that Chiron all but begged me to help out with I was excited I was able to see Annabeth again!There were tons welcomes from people but I couldn't see Annabeth anywhere well I was home a day early I saw Grover and ran over to him.

"Hey Grover!" I said with excitement

"Hey Percy,What are you doing here earl-y...?"Grover said with a slight stutter

"Turned out they weren't complete idiots as we thought"I said Ignoring his stutter

"O-h-h"Grover replied with another stutter

"Anyway where is annabeth?"I asked

"She's at the beach but first why don't you unpack your Stuff?"

"Already did See ya Grover"I said sprinting down the beach as fast as I could sand burning my feet but I didn't care

While I was searching the beach for Annabeth I pondered over Why was Grover stuttering?Was he hiding something from me I banished those thoughts from my head when I saw Her familiar Mop of Blonde hair I was still a solid 700 feet from here so I slowed to a walk. There was the snobbish idiot that was my brother walking towards Annabeth he had most of the fame nowadays but with friends like Grover,Thalia,Nico,And most importantly My girlfriend Annabeth. I started jogging once a mob of people made a commotion that seemed to be coming from the center I made it and pushed my way through the other people giving me angry looks I made it to the center and was shocked my brother was forcing herdelf on Annabeth I was about to Sack him in the face when I noticed Annabeth was kissing back I fell to my knees in shock one word repeating through my mind why?

I pushed My brother,Will off of her and Screamed "How could you annabeth?"

"Pe-rc-y-y you-u weren't supposed to be ba-c-k"Annabeth's Stuttering Reply opened an anger inside of me and I let the power flow free The Earth Rumbled Tornadoes Formed Waves Crashed on shore Lighting Flashed Time seemed to slow down for me and I heard a rough voice in my head saying "Stay Calm Perceus she is not worth your time find me" And suddenly I knew what to do I ran as fast as possible back to me ignoring the shouts from Annabeth Behind me I packed a few things as I was trying to escape Thalia touched me on the Shoulder I nodded and we ran off.

To be continued

Sorry for the short chapter but I think it was a good starting chapter You may question How they knew what the other was doing but if your really good friends with someone and know their personality and what was happening something like that could happen although I dramatized it abit I am always open for Sugestions and will answer any questions you may have.R&R Thanks for reading

-Hope of Death

A

AA

AAA

A

AA

AAA

AA

AAA


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Readers thanks for the reviews and favorites I am looking for a Beta Reader but I'm in no hurry Here is the 2nd Chapter after this The Flashbacks will be over and the real story will begin Read and review they Keep mme running!I also believe I exaggerated Grover's Part I may edit that.

Chapter2

Percy POV

We had been walking for a few hours and I kept noticing how Thalia kept glancing back if she wasn't sure what she actually wanted to do I finally confronted her about it."Thalia you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah I am sure"She replied confidently I nodded in response A few Hundred feet a way we heard terrifying screams we ran to get there and we saw A huge black portal with a guy standing in front of it in a Black Suit with his hair swept to the side which was completely Black.

"Hello Perceus Jackson"He said in a slight drawl

"How do you know me?"I questioned

"I have been watching you,You are quite powerful,You should come with me along with that Girl"

I remembered that rough voice from earlier and realized that I already lost a lot why should I continue on With that thought I replied "Well I have nothing to lose.." Thalia looked a bit Scared but nodded none of the less.

We walked through the portal and the last thing I remember was an intense Blackness clouding my mind. I grogilly opened my eyes and yawned I tried to get up but was pushed back the most beautiful girl I had ever seen Then I realized it was Thalia In my mind I went 'Wow'.

"You are staying down until you get better" Thalia said

"I'm fine" I said and struggled to stand up I finally did but just fell down and let the blackness consume me once again. I opened my eyes and got up with out falling down and walked around the place looking around for some jeans I found a pair of Black ones and a Blue shirt and I went off to look for Thalia and the other guy the castle was huge and after over thirty minutes of searching I sat down on a bench and I heard an voice in my head saying come to his office I suddenly knew the way Once I made it up to the office Chaos started speaking before even saying hello.

"Perceus you know the creator of everything?"

"Yes Chaos"

"Well to put it simply I am him,I know how you feel being betrayed by your closest friend Annabeth So I offer you this You never will have to return to Earth again but you and Thalia and a few others will Protect the rest of the Universe from destruction. Will you accept?"

"Are you kidding that sounds great!"I said with enthusiasm

"Very Well,first I must give you my powers that will develop in you in your own way I will also expect that you train Thalia and new recruits until our army is bigger we are The Knights of Chaos. Chaos told that him giving me his powers would be painful but I was ready or so I thought What happened no one could of prepared for A black orb that seemed to pulsate with power floated out of him and into me When it touched me I was hit with a blast of pain barely 10 seconds from the pain I passed out but I felt a very strong force of underlying strength.

Thats the end of the second chapter if I get 7+ reviews I may do a new update later today R&R I love feedback and criticsm Thank you for reading: D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys I got over 7 reviews so I will update again I know I have grammar mistakes and that I should make longer chapters I am looking for a Beta reader If you want to Beta and or know someone who who could Beta this please ask plot is overused but I am using it was a starting point to base a story off him Percy will be more powerful then Demigods but he wont be anle just to trample over his enemies with no point whatsoever I am sticking with The "Perlia" Pairing but it will be mixed up a but and Thalia will be OOC.I also am trying to seperate my author notes by using the line but Templates must not allow it sorry.

Chapter 3

PercyPOV(Present)

I woke up at four in the morning and Started to get ready we had over 25 recruits coming from some regoin in Sector 1201 and it was my job to give the speech.I put on my Battle Armor that was Green mixed with Black Just for show to impress I walked into the great hall and sat down to eat before I had even a chance to say good morning to Thalia,Chaos Called me up to his office I began the Trech up into his office which took a while.I finally made while any other's feet would be aching my rigourous training made it so it didnt.I greeted Chaos and waited for him to say something.

"Hello Perceus"He said in his familiar drawl

"What is it today Master Chaos?"

"Well I have a mission for you on planet 5401-"

"Wait that is Earth!You promised me-"

"Perceus its your duty this is not a simple mission that I could send in a few people this will take many of our Soldiers and may turn into a full fledged war you must protect Camp-Halfblood,You and Thalia will go as recon to get them used to being around us, Understood?"

"Yes,Matser Chaos"I nodded Resigned to my duty

"When Will I be leaving?"

"Now,I will get Nico to take over the speech for you."

Area Planet 5401

Percy POV

Our recon ship flew by a clearing above the forest in Camp-HalfBlood We jumped out and parachuted down into the small Clearing.

"Hey Thalia"I said noticing the way the moon Light Highlited her Black hair and Pale Skin She was beautiful...

"Yes,Percy?"

"You sure you want to go back you were betrayed too..."

"I'm Sure"

Flashback Thalia POV

It was a beautiful day the day that was my dating anniversary with Nick a son of Apollo I was excited we had been dating for two years and it was going great,little did I know that he was cheating on me with a daughter of Aphrodite None of the less.I walked out into the sunlight Looking around and not seeing many campers and those that I did see were heading towards the beach I followed them and a few people gave me pittying looks I banished those thoughts when I saw him on the beach I was Thrilled until I saw him swoop Her into a Kiss I ran away into my room that was the same day Percy was cheated on had been 175 years since then but amost campers that fought in the Pitiful Third War became Immortals Although the only ones who did anything were Percy And me So they were probally alive.

End of Flashback

I replied to Percy an dNoticed he was Staring at me I noticed how much he had changed from the scrawny kid to a Slim but Muscular Build I realized he was...Hot.

A/N I said the Flashbacks would be done but I had to give some backround on Thalia too Next Chapter Percy Returns to Camp-HalfBlood!Please Read an Review its what keeps me going


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is when Percy Arrives back at camp I still am in search for a beta and Review its what keeps me going for another update today must be 26 reviews R&R!

Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

I was relaxing with my Boyfriend Alex Son of Apollo it hurt to leave Percy but he was dead by now so I was fine. "Earth to Ann-"

"Oh Sorry what were you saying?"

"Well this is a bit hard to explain Annabeth but you know how Girls from Aphrodite can be"

he said slowly

"What are you trying to say!"I hissed back

"Well I'm breaking up with you..."

My heart froze I started sobbing and ran as fast as I could away from there 'Why did I break up with Percy for that?' Suddenly there was screaming and I ran out and saw a jet lowering towards us...

Percy POV

We were in a Jet Living area just for appearances sake We landed with a thud and when the hatch opened and the mist cleared I could see the campers gathered in front of us with swords "Hi"I said with a smirk

AnnabethPOV(Sorry for the constant change of POV but in order for the chapter work I have to do this)

The Craft landed and mist came out we were all gathered up to battle when the mist cleared we saw a boy in Aqua Nike Shorts A green mixed with black hoodie that made it so we couldn't see his face next to him was a girl Who wore Skinny jeans that were pitch Black and a black hoodie that also covered her face .The Boy said "Hi" If they weren't a threat I would of laughed he reminded me of someone..I cant remember who though Chiron Galloped and said welcome to Camp-Half Blood The man just nodded and motioned for Charon to come he nodded and walked off I followed them and I knew no one saw me these people aren't much a threat I thought to Myself but maybe I can get the Boy...

Percy POV While I was talking to Chiron about accommodations I saw annabeth My heart clouded in anger but I let it Slide and followed Chiron from the minute we left I knew she was stalking us but instead of turning around I am going to use my power my power just to have a bit of fun I thought to myself...

AnnabethPOV

I knew it was a success stalking them was easy..Lost in my thoughts I tripped over a vine wait vines don't grow in Camp-Half blood then a huge gust of wind made me fall down but no one else did suddenly in front of me there was a mud pile and I fell into it maybe it wasn't so easy stalking them I decided stalking could wait for another day.

Percy POV

Once we finally reach the accommodations Chiron set out for us The Camper named Alex walked in and asked if he could teach me some stuff on Sword Fighting Luckily I didn't take of my hood yet

"No You may not"I responded Icily

"Why you scared"He jeered back

"Have it your way I said I will fight you after Dinner I have business to attend to Thalia followed me but I didn't miss the lustful gaze he gave her That Slightly Angered me and I was going to cause a minor disaster on him when Thalia whispered in my ear Her hot breath making me shiver.

"Your Jealous of that fool"she whispered I smiled and Said "Guess not." And walked over to Chiron We went into a room used our Powers to create a Non-Eavesdrop bubble around us and I Started Speaking

"We have been sent to Chaos to train and protect Camp-Half blood from the upcoming war between the Eurasians and Earth."I informed him

"I'll Have you know our training is very advanced and What are Argasians ? No one is associated with Chaos he is a Myth

"We'll see about your training and Argasians are a creature that is Hell bent on conquering Galaxy even Chaos's forces have trouble with them and if Chaos's Army wasn't real than I wouldn't be able to do this I summoned a ball of white energy that was pulsating Thalia an me stood up and walked away

Time Skip to Dinner

Me and Thalia decide to eat with the other campers to scout out Recruits for Chaos's army I couldn't find any because Annabeth was staring at me like I was a god I Thalia noticed to and said this should help She Moved her lips towards me and kissed me it wasn't a quick kiss no it was Long drawn out and passionate I was shocked because we had never been so open about our relationship before this wasnt our first and I prayed it wouldnt be our last...

Annabeth POV

I gasped when she kissed him I would get her back for that he was MINE!I mentally started to devise plans to do just that.

A/N Well thats it Longest chapter yet even though it was longer but then Open Office started Not responding and I was forced to close I but it recovered half of it 889 words total I just added a bit to the chapter to make it end Perlia is heating up Next Chapter will be more focused on the upcoming War Please tell me if you know a beta thanks For an update 30 reviews or more.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait school starte up and it was tough but I am back:D!

Chapter 5

A mix of buzzing and vibrating roughly woke me was still a light sheen of sweat on me from Thalia and I's activities from last night.I realized the source of the buzzing was in my pocket I pulled out a seemingly regular I-Phone but a hologram popped out with a virtual face on it.

"Have you established Camp-Halfblood Perceus?"

"Of course"I said fighting to keep the scowl off of me face "Good I expected nothing less Eagle 07 will be coming by tommorow Eagle 01 is on its showed no emotion except a slight glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes.

"I will be prepared Master Chaos."

"Thank you but...I have recieved reports Omega 5 is believe it to be The Void"A drip of sweat leaving a sheen behind it went down Chaos's face.

"Master...We banished them 10 years ago...How could they break the bindings?"A hint of urgency was creeping into his voice The Light from Star 101X3 Briefly illuminated Chaos's face the stubble unshaven,unkept very unusual for him.

"They have outside assistance...The Knights of Chaos has been instructed to return from the duties of all other planets to focus on this.A red light flashed behind Chaos and the windows behind him imploded four legged green skinned beasts with claws the length of a sword broke through the window in a blink of the eye they were banished by a flash of black light.

"PERCEUS I MUST GO!THE VOID IS HERE REMEMBER THE TOMBS A-..." The screen was covered in a black light as Chaos fell tight black energy surrounding him in released a shot of black past the view of the screen followed by a a scaly hide covered the reptilian creature noticed the screen for the first time he turned around and said in a strange language that Percy only vaguely remembered D'Haran or something like that he understood few things but picked out words like earth and beast slashed the claw through the screen ending the transmission.

A feeling of dread crept through the pit of my stomach if Aylindril our home was taken...What was stopping the Void.I thought of what I had gone through in the war aginst the Void years previously THE Knights had lost a whopping Three million men many friends of his until Thalia him and Eagle had managed to unleash a Life Blast a powerful blast that not anyone except Chaos could produce blasting the Boid into Bindings that it shouldn't of been able to escape from...Unless it had out side help that is.

With a new sense of hope he ran out of their visitors cabin and into the great hall looking around and finding no Thalia he was rushing out while Annabeth was entering."Perc-" I continued running without even regarding what she had said.I had to find Thalia.

...  
Creatures marched around carrying restricted and binded men to their execution block each one with The Knights Logo Chaos watched from a sparkling tower his office which had been made into his interrogation and torture Void knew he wouldn't break by pain but by seeing the suffering of his men. I felt a grimace take form as a man's entrails were cut off while they laughed and women were passed around to be raped..THese monsters...One spark lit the dim reality Percy could save us.

A

Well there it is short but I couldn't resist leaving the Cliff Hanger I really need support and Ideas to countinue the writing!


End file.
